The controlling of the temperature of the fluids in hydraulic systems is one of the critical requirements. The application of conventional radiator type coolers with small diameter tubes and thin walled fins, in mobile agricultural type apparatus which are operated under dusty conditions, is not practical, as the fins and small diameter tubes attract the fine dust particles, reducing the heat transfer capabilities of the radiator. It is, therefore, desirable to provide cooling means for the hydraulic systems of such machinery, that is not effected by dust deposition. My invention provides such cooling means with high efficiency even under adverse conditions.
The principles of convective heat transfer, specifically the "chimney effect" are well known, and have broad applications. This invention uses those principles in a unique way.